1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a docking station and, more particularly, to a docking station for an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As technology develops, the demand of various electronic devices is increased, and the demand of the electronic devices is various in different occasions. For example, a portable electronic device, such as a notebook, a tablet, is suitable for taking along with. The portable electronic device becomes smaller and thinner, and thus the size of the screen becomes small, the space for the keyboard is limited (or even the physical keyboard is omitted), and the peripheral connecting ports are not enough. Consequently, when users has to operate the portable electronic device for a long time, (such as at the office or at home), the portable electronic device is connected to an expansion device, such as a screen, a keyboard, a power cable, a network cable, for improving the efficiency in use. Therefore, a docking station simultaneously having multiple signal transmitting components is launched.
In detail, the expansion device (such as a screen, a keyboard, a power cable, a network cable) is connected to a signal transmitting component of the docking station first, and the docking station is disposed at the place where the portable electronic device is usually used. The portable electronic device can be disposed at the docking station directly, and connects to other docking devices via the docking station without connecting to the expansion devices one by one.